owenandheatherfanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Politoed89
Hey Poli, I can't go to the IRC, soo..... lets make an alliance here. :3 'Big O-ette Is ' 03:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually... i was gonna make an alliance with all three of you, then bring you all together so we could have a 4 contestant alliance.. I was already gonna bring them in. :P 'Big O-ette Is ' 04:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, XD Mikey has replied, and she said shed do it, but Ishni hasnt yet. D: 'Big O-ette Is ' 05:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, since we are in an alliance, lets both vote off Uros Bjedov. I'll get Mikey and Ishni to vote for him too. 'Big O-ette Is ' 16:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :P ok then. 'Big O-ette Is ' 19:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Poli, remember. Vote for Uos Bjedov. 'Big O-ette Is ' 00:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Me and Mikey are voting for Comic. So... do the same. :3 'Big O-ette Is ' 05:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Poli, this may be hard for you... but the biggest threat in the game is Mikey... we have to vote him out. We NEED to start eliminating the threats in the game. As Comic said "You're pretty much handing the game to Mikey and Ishni. Friends are friends but when you're in a competition, their competitors and what do you do with competitors... eliminate them" So... what do you say? Mikey's a threat to the game... we need to eliminate him. 'Big O-ette Is ' 18:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Umm, Poli... you didn't vote out Mikey last time (Well you didn't vote at all...). And please don't ignore me, at least answer me saying why and stuff. :( 'Big O-ette Is ' 20:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, you're right... but I have a plan. See, for this week, you're real friends with Ishni, right? So, tell her that she needs to go crazy on editing. If we're lucky, Ishni might beat him and if you, AJ, and Ishni vote for him, he's out. :D 'Big O-ette Is ' 20:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, then... this week is a scare huh... we can't vote off AJ, i mean, he isn't a threat. So... the vote might come down between you and Ishni. You wouldn't mind voting off Ishni right? I mean, this is a game, and we're all here to win. But I know Ishni is your friend... 'Big O-ette Is ' 20:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo, you there? Just say no if you don't want to lol. 'Big O-ette Is ' 20:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh man. Well... we're back to where we started. D: Are you sure you can't edit a lot this week? D: 'Big O-ette Is ' 20:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) AJ? That sucks... If I were still in the game, I would have been able to out-edit MIkey. D: 'Big O-ette Is ' 20:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC)